


LawLicht Oneshots

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: A collection of LawLicht oneshots.





	1. Half of a Name-Angst

“Hy… Hy…” Lawless repeated the single syllable over and over again but he couldn’t finish the name. He rolled his useless name tag between his fingers. It was useless because it was broken like their contract. He knew that their contract couldn’t last forever but he ignored it. Ignorance was bliss until Licht died and their happy world shattered around him.

He could still see Licht clearly in his mind. He could still hear his voice echoing through his heart. He could still recall every precious memory they shared. But they weren’t enough for him. Lawless wanted his name. Because, without it, Licht’s last words to him were incomplete.  _“Don’t you dare forget about me. I love you, ••••”_

Static disrupted the memory like every time he tried to recall it. Lawless looked down at the broken name tag in his hand. He had given the other half to Licht and he didn’t know where Licht kept it. Any chance he had of remembering his name was gone. But Lawless kept his half of the name tag because it was the only hint he had left of his name.

“Hy… Damnit, why can’t I remember?” Lawless screamed in frustration and threw the tag across the room. It clattered across the ground uselessly and the sound echoed through the room. He pulled his knees closer to his chest and pressed his forehead to his knees. How could he forget something so important to him? How could he forget the name that changed his life?

Lawless took a shaky breath before he forced himself to stand. He walked across the room to where his item landed. He couldn’t bring himself to pick it up because it was heavy with memories. So, he only knelt next to it and ran his fingers over the letters.

What was his name? Hyde? Hyu? Hyosuke? Lawless ran through all the names that started with ‘Hy’ but none of them sounded familiar to him. He clutched the broken name tag and held it to his heart. “I’m sorry, Licht, I can’t remember.”

A part of Lawless knew that he wouldn’t be happy even if he could remember the name. Because it wasn’t just the name he wanted. He wanted far more than a memory. Lawless wanted to hear Licht call his name again.


	2. Hide and Seek-Fluff

Licht rushed to find a hiding place as he heard Gil count. They had returned to his childhood home in Austria and the neighbourhood kids, taken with Gil’s whale costume, asked him to play hide-and-seek with them. Somehow, Licht and Hyde got dragged into the game as well. The children were half his age but Licht was still competitive and he didn’t want to lose their little game.

He knew the forest edging the neighbourhood well because he explored it a lot when he was a child. He already thought of many places he could hide and made a beeline to the large tree behind his home. There was a tree hollow at the base of the tree that was well hidden by the bushes. It was a little small but he was certain that he could still fit inside.

He parted the bushes and frowned when he found that his hiding place was already taken. Hyde looked up at him with a sly smile and Licht was tempted to kick him. Then he heard Gil finish counting and swore softly. Licht tried to think of another place he could hide nearby. While he was still thinking, Hyde took his wrist and pulled him into the tree hollow.

“Shh,” Hyde quickly placed his hand over Licht’s mouth to stop him from screaming. With his free hand, he adjusted the bushes so they would hide them better. It was almost completely dark but Licht could see Hyde lean closer to him until he whispered into his ear. “There is enough room for both of us if I change into my hedgehog form so don’t worry.”

“Don’t you dare.” Licht surprised him. He roughly pinched his cheeks and whispered harshly, “Don’t you dare use your hedgehog form to cheat. You’ll be able to hide easily and that’s unfair. Now get out of my hiding place.”

“But I was here first, Lichtan.” Hyde pointed out but he looked less than convinced by his argument. Licht tried to forcefully push him out of the tree and Hyde grabbed his wrists to stop him. They both stumbled a little and Licht fell forward against his chest. In the darkness, Licht’s red cheeks glowed. “Wait, don’t hit me, Lichtan. I can’t leave or else Gil will see me and then he’ll catch you too.”

“Stupid Hedgehog.” Licht muttered as he crossed his arms but he couldn’t argue with his logic so he had no choice but to stay in the small hole with Hyde. He realized that he was still leaning against his chest and pulled away from him. He tried to put as much distance between them as possible but it wasn’t much considering how tiny the hole was.

They were both able to fit in the small hole but only barely. Licht sat next to Hyde and wondered how long he would have to wait for Gil to find him. Every time he moved, their arms would brush and heat crept up his cheeks. Hyde was completely calm and Licht wondered why he wasn’t affected by their closeness like he was. He always teased and flirted with him but Licht thought Hyde only did so for his own entertainment.

Warm fingers brush over his lightly and Licht turned sharply at the gentle caress. Hyde was facing away from him and it was dark so Licht couldn’t see his expression. He laced their fingers together and Licht didn’t know why he didn’t pull away from him immediately. “What are you doing, Shit Rat?”

“Gil will find us if you’re too loud.” Hyde finally turned to face him and Licht could see his small smirk. He returned that smile with a glare because he thought that Hyde was teasing him as a prank again. He refused to lose to Hyde by giving him a reaction. If he did, he would lose hide-and-seek as well. Licht roughly took his hand back from Hyde and flicked his forehead.

“You’re the noisy one.” Licht whispered back to him. “If you make me lose, I’ll kill you so shut up and don’t try anything. Just stay on your side.”

“But hide-and-seek is boring and I didn’t even care who wins. Playing with you is much more entertaining.” Hyde continued to shift closer to him and placed his hand on Licht’s cheek. He held his breath a little and braced himself for whatever Hyde had planned. He closed his eyes when he felt his breath brushed against his lips and Licht placed his hand on Hyde’s shoulders to push him away.

“Hey, Lichtan.” Hyde stopped him with a husky whisper, “ _Ich Liebe dich, Licht. Du bist mein Engel._ ”

“Huh?” Licht’s jaw dropped at the familiar saying because he was shocked to hear Hyde use his native language. He started to stand but Hyde placed his hand on the back of Licht’s head to keep him from hitting his head. He pulled him back down until he was kneeling in front of him. His red eyes seemed earnest so Licht didn’t know how to respond to his confession. “ _Liebst du mich?_ ”

“No,  _Ich Liebe dich, Licht. Du bist mein Engel_. I hear your mom say that a lot. What does that mean?” Hyde said and Licht’s brow twitched for a moment. He hated to admit that he was a little disappointed by Hyde’s words but he masked it behind anger.

“Learn the language, Shit Rat. I’m not your translator!” Licht punched his arm. He winced in pain a little but his grin never left his face. He pinched his cheeks and stretched them painfully as he berated him in German. His heart was still racing a little from hearing Hyde speak German and tried to distract himself from the strange feeling. “ _Stoppen Sie, Dinge zu meinem Herzen zu tun!_ ”

“Hey, that hurts!” Hyde said but he was laughing slightly. Then he heard someone approach them and he quickly placed his hand over Licht’s mouth to stop his tirade.

“Hyde, are you hiding in there?” They heard Gil’s voice and Hyde sighed, knowing that their time alone was over. Hyde placed his finger on his lips and gestured for him to stay quiet. Then he pulled away and climbed out of the tree hollow. “What happened, Hyde?”

“I just hit my head in there. Now, lets go look for the kids and Angel-chan! I want to be the one that find Lichtan.” He said excitedly and hooked his arm around Gil. Licht peered out of the hole to see Hyde drag the subclass away from their hiding place. Hyde looked over his shoulder subtly and stuck out his tongue at him. Then he spoke loudly in German, “ _Er hat die schönsten Reaktionen! Ich liebe sein Erröten_.”

Licht watched them leave and his mind was racing. He acted like he didn’t understand the language after he confessed but it was obvious he knew the German. Hyde’s confession echoed in his mind and he wondered if it was simple teasing or something more.


	3. First Kiss-Fluff

Hyde didn’t know anyone who had a bigger sweet tooth than Licht and his enthusiasm was as endearing as it was entertaining. His love for treats always fogged his judgement and put them in the strangest situation sometimes. At least they weren’t chasing an ice cream truck for miles this time. All they had to do was wait in line for cookies. They had been standing in front of the bakery for hours now but Hyde didn’t mind when he was with his angel.

Licht’s favourite bakery in his hometown was having a special event for the New Year. The first ten customers of the new year would receive a promotional cookie. According to Licht, the cookies were larger than a steering wheel. They were also soft, chewy and melted in one’s mouth like a cloud. When he was a child, his parents would always take him to the bakery for New Years. He loved the cookies and the event. 

He was impatiently rocking on his heel as he waited for the bakery to open. Licht looked into the window and watched the bakers working inside. Hyde could see that Licht’s patience was waning and was ready to break into the bakery so he decided to distract him. His made a fog on the glass and Hyde drew a tic-tac-toe grid with his finger. “Wanna play with me, Lil’ Angel? It’ll help pass time. Unless, you’re worried you’d lose?”

“As if a demon could defeat this angel!” Licht fell for his teasing easily and took off his glove to play. After a few games, they started draw in the fog. Between pictures, Hyde would take Licht’s hand and rubbed warmth back into him. He was having more fun with him than he thought possible with a demon. He finished making a snowman and glanced at Hyde’s sketch. “What is that supposed to be, Shit Rat?”

“It’s an angel and a demon under the mistletoe!” Hyde said proudly but Licht looked disgusted by it. Beneath that though, he was blushing. Fortunately, the fight ended before it could begin when the bakery’s door opened. The owner smiled when she saw the two.

“Is that you, Licht? It’s been a long time since you visited us. You’ve grown so much!” The elderly woman pinched his cheek with a friendly smile. Hyde pulled his scarf over his mouth to hide that he was laughing. She went back into the bakery and came back out with two boxes. “Here are two cookies for an angel and his friend! It’s on the house.”

“Thank you, Ms. Becker!” Licht’s eyes brightened when he saw the boxes. He took them into his hands with a large smile. He thanked her again before he left with Hyde. They walked to a bench to eat the cookies because Licht didn’t want to wait until they returned home despite the snow falling around them.

“I never thought I’d see a cookie so large that you need a pizza box to carry it.” Hyde said as Licht opened one of the boxes. It smelled wonderful and it was still warm. With a giddy smile, Licht took the cookie out of the box. To him, things like freshly baked, soft cookies were to be cherished and savoured. So, he breathed in its warmth and hummed pleasantly.

“Aren’t you going to eat it instead of just staring at it?” Hyde asked because he merely held the cookie in his hands. But he enjoyed the expression he wore. Between Licht’s personality and their fights, it was rare for him to have such a content smile while sitting long enough for Hyde to admire it. Of course that meant he had to tease him. 

He placed his hands over Licht’s and pulled both him and the cookie towards him. To Licht’s horror, Hyde stole a bite of the cookie before he could stop him. He didn’t even have the decency to look guilty as he grinned at him. “It’s delicious~ So sweet and heavenly. I can see why you were so excited about getting one.”

“How dare you, Demon?” He gawked at the cookie before looking between it and Hyde. After the shock subsided, he yelled, “The first bite is always the best! My mom says it’s like a first kiss from someone you love. You get to experience all those wonderful, new feelings. And you stole the first bite! Now this cookie is tainted.”

“If it’s really that important to you, Lichtan, here your first bite back.” He took chin his between his fingers and turned his face to him. Licht’s heart stopped when Hyde kissed him for the briefest moment. His lips still held the flavour of chocolate from the cookie. Licht couldn’t find any words to say and he was spellbound for a moment. Hyde merely sat back and took the second box to eat. “Enjoyed your first bite, Angel Cakes?”

“It’s not the same, Shit Rat!” He blushed furiously. Hyde knew the exact moment he would try to attack him so he ran off before he could kick him. He chased him, bent on revenge and punishing the demon. He tried to deny his racing heart and flustered feelings.

Hyde had stolen the first bite and his first kiss but Licht was only angry about the cookie.


	4. Fireflies-Fluff

“Lichtan, wake up.” The hands persistently shaking his shoulders woke Licht. He didn’t need to recognize his voice to know that it was Hyde. Only a demon would dare wake an angel when he was dreaming. With great difficulty, he opened his eyes and grumbled swears at him. He took his extra pillow and smothered it against Hyde’s face. Once he leaned away from him, Licht was able to kick him off the bed.

“That was my first warning, Shit Rat. I won’t be so nice next time. Let me sleep!” Licht pulled his blanket around him and tried to make himself comfortable in his bed again. Alone in the big bed, he groaned to himself. He didn’t know when or how but he became so accustomed to Hyde’s presence that he couldn’t sleep without him. He needed his warmth next to him. “Get back up here already, Stupid Hyde. I want my body pillow.”

“Can’t you just admit you want to cuddle with your wonderful boyfriend?” He poked his cheek and grinned down at him. His teasing earned him a hard glare and a growl from Licht. Hyde wasn’t intimidated and sat next to him on the bed. He tenderly stroked his hair. “I have a surprise for you. Wake up or else you’re not going to get your present.”

“If this is a prank like last time, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” Licht sat up and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. He wanted to sleep but he knew Hyde wouldn’t let him until he gave him his surprise. He frowned when his jacket was thrown over his face. “The couch is too good for a demon like you. Sleep on a street bench, Shit Rat!”

He clicked his tongue and pulled his jacket off his head. Hyde smiled secretively and said, “You’ll need your jacket, Lichtan. It’s cold tonight and I don’t want you to catch a cold. I’m taking you to a super, secret location for my surprise. I promise you’ll love it. Just trust me.”

“I must be crazy for trusting a demon like you.” He muttered but shrugged on his jacket. Seeing that Licht was still half asleep, Hyde helped him button the jacket. He lightly kissed his nose after he fastened the top button. Then Hyde unceremoniously lifted him into his arms. Licht let out a little yelp and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I can walk, you know?”

“I know. I just want to carry you there so it’ll be more of a surprise. Close your eyes and don’t peek or else you’ll ruin the surprise.” Even though Licht rolled his eyes at him, he closed his eyes and pressed his face against his neck. He heard the balcony door open and he felt a cool breeze brush over him. He shivered slightly and Hyde held him tighter against his body.

Hyde reminded him not to open his eyes one last time and then he jumped off the balcony. He leapt onto the rooftop of the building next to their hotel and then checked on the angel in his arms. He knew that Licht must’ve felt the wind rushing past them as he jumped. But he was relaxed and calm. After everything they’ve been through, Licht trusted him not to hurt him or let him fall. If anything did happen, he knew Hyde would catch him.

He wondered where Hyde was taking him so late at night. He could never guess because he was so eccentric and flamboyant. It was annoying sometimes but Licht found himself smiling at his antics more often than not. Licht didn’t look up from his neck but said, “I thought vampires could fly. That should be faster than all this jumping.”

“We can fly but we need to drink blood from our Eve to get enough strength to do so.” Licht’s eyes were still closed but he could easily imagine the hopeful expression he had. It was rare for Licht to let Hyde bite him unless they needed to for a fight.

“Keep jumping, Shit Rat.” He was glad that Hyde didn’t try to press him. While Hyde was greedy, he didn’t want to push him for more than he was willing to give. “How much longer is it going to take to see this surprise of yours?”

“Good things comes to those that wait. It’s just a little further.” He reassured him.

The sounds of the city eventually faded away and the night became quiet. Licht heard the rustles of trees and he felt leaves fall into his hair. He was set on the ground and he felt dew kissed grass under his bare feet. Hyde brushed the leaves from his dark hair as he slowly opened his eyes. He glanced around them but it looked like they were in an ordinary meadow.

“Did you wake me up just to take me here? Couldn’t you wait until tomorrow?” Licht didn’t see anything special about the meadow that they needed to see it at night. With a sly smile, Hyde took his hands. He kissed his fingertips lightly before he pulled him forward. He parted a tall bush and led Licht through it. On the other side of the bush was a pond lit by a million fireflies.

“It’s beautiful.” Licht breathed, spellbound by the sight. The fireflies danced around him and he chased after one. He let go of Hyde’s hand and walked to the edge of the pond. He sat down in the grass and watched the pond’s reflection in awe. The moon in the water was gold because it was dyed by the fireflies’ glow around them. Licht looked up at the night sky and the fireflies.

Hyde shook the long grass around them so more fireflies would take flight. A few landed on his dark hair and Licht smiled at his reflection in the pond. Hyde’s reflection joined his as he knelt next to him. He leaned against his side and he wrapped his arm around his waist in return. They were alone in their own world with only the sound of crickets between them.

“My co-worker told me about this floating lantern event he went to and I thought you would enjoy something like that. The festival’s already over but I wanted to give your own private light show. It took me a while to find this place. Do you like it?” Hyde asked with a hopeful voice. He jumped when Licht clapped his hands in front of his face.

“I love it.” Licht opened his hands slightly and showed him the firefly he caught. “Can we take them back to the hotel?”

“I don’t think Kranz will be very happy if you filled our room with bugs. We didn’t bring a jar either.” He pointed out and Licht pouted at him. While Hyde would love to spoil his angel, he couldn’t this time. Hyde kissed the spot beneath his ear as a small consolation. “Hey, Licht, you’re my light. You’re brighter than a million fireflies. Thank you for lighting up my life.”

“It’s my duty as an angel.” Licht said but they both knew better. He wasn’t the type of person to bother with a demon unless he thought they could change. He stood and brushed the dirt from his clothes. “I bet you I can catch more fireflies than you.”

“What are you going to give me when I win?” Hyde was only too happy to accept his challenge. No matter if he won or lost, he would get to see Licht’s rare smile as he chased fireflies. That was worth more than any prize he could receive. He stood and stretched. “How about you give me a back massage as my prize? I did carry you all the way here and—”

“As if a demon can defeat an angel.” Licht kicked him into the pond. When he swam to the surface, he saw Licht standing in front of him with another firefly in his cupped hands. “That’s two for me and zero for you. When  _I_  win, I want you to take me on a ferry ride for our next date.”

“That was cheating, Lichtan!” Hyde wasn’t upset with the kick and only laughed.


	5. Lost Cat-Fluff

“Next time we should go to a diner for breakfast instead of that pancake house. Those pancakes are going to ruin every meal of the day. They’re too sweet and everyone knows that a savory breakfast is best.” Hyde argued as he walked back to their hotel room with Licht. It was early but they were able to find something to disagree about. “I want eggs and bacon for breakfast next time.”

“Only a demon would consider a plate of grease a good breakfast. Pancakes, muffins, or French toast are what you should start your day with.” Licht said decisively. They were as different as day and night so they would argue about the most mundane things. But their differences weren’t always bad, Licht had to admit. He enjoyed sharing different meals with Hyde and stealing bites of each other’s food.

“For someone who loves his sweets, you’re pretty fit.” He wrapped his arms around Licht’s waist. Then Hyde lifted his black shirt and playfully pinched his side. Hyde kissed the spot beneath his ear and nestled his face against his neck. He lightly scraped his fangs over his skin and whispered, “I would love to have you for breakfast next. You have the sweetest blood I’ve ever tasted.”

“You have no shame at all, Greedy Demon! At least wait until we get to our room. I have an interview at ten so no bite marks there.” Licht covered his neck and kicked him to make him let go. He nodded and leaned away from him. Hyde knew never to push Licht for more than he was willing to give. “The studio is next to this theater. We can catch a movie after— Shit Rat, did you forget to close the door when we left?”

Hyde’s brows furrowed the moment he saw that their door was slightly ajar. He was certain that he closed it. He wondered if the staff accidentally left it open after they cleaned the room. The possibility that one of Tsubaki’s subclasses had broken into their room entered his mind. He took Licht’s hand and tried to pull him behind him. “I’ll check the room first. Stay here.”

“Don’t give me orders, Shit Rat. If there’s a demon inside, this angel will purify it.” Licht brushed his hand away and marched into the room. He didn’t need Hyde to protect him. Their room was a mess and their things were thrown around the room. He wondered if the subclass was searching for something. He picked up one of his music sheets laying on the bed. “Do demons eat paper?”

“We prefer blood. I don’t know why he would chew up your music sheets like this. I’ll call Kranz and tell him to send you another copy of the composition.” Hyde took out his phone to call Kranz. He also wanted to text Gil and tell his subclass to watch over Licht discretely. While he was confident in Licht’s strength, he wanted to keep him safe. He didn’t know what he would do if anything happened to him.

There was thud and they both turned to the closet where the sound came from. Hyde motioned for him stay behind him as he walked towards the closet. A part him already knew that Licht wouldn’t listen or hide. Licht grabbed Hyde’s scarf and pulled him back. “Angel Cakes, let go of me. I’m your boyfriend so I want to protect you. Didn’t you say I should reach for my ideals?”

“Can you stop with your white knight act? If anyone’s going to protect the other, it’s me. I’m the angel and I’m stronger than you. Sit back and watch me purify the demon.” Licht countered and lightly kicked him. “Since I’m the one fighting, it’s your turn to clean up the dust once the fight is over.”

“I can’t believe we’re having an argument over who’s going to protect the other. Okay, you win, Lichtan. But I’m jumping into the fight if you need help.” He loved how strong and independent Licht was but he knew how easily Licht got ahead of himself. Hyde summoned his weapon at the same time Licht did. He nodded to Licht and opened the closet.

A small cat tumbled out of the closet. Licht immediately released his Lead once he saw the orange tabby. He knelt in front of the cat and his heart all but melted when the cat rolled onto its back a purred happily. “Do you want me to rub your tummy, Neko-san? Wait, there’s already a Neko-san. Neko-san Jr.? What is the perfect name for an angel cat like yourself?”

Before he could pet the cat, Hyde picked it up by the scruff of its neck. “This cat trashed our room and you call it an angel cat? This thing can be one of Tsubaki’s subclass in disguise. Some of his subclasses can transform like Belkia and his puppet form. I know you love animals but we need to be careful. I think we should throw this little guy outside.”

“We can’t!” Licht quickly stepped in front of the door so Hyde couldn’t leave. He took the cat from him and held it lovingly in his arms. He smiled softly as he petted the cat. “A demon wouldn’t have such soft fur. This is an angel cat and I won’t let you hurt him! Don’t worry Kitty, you’re safe in the arms of an angel. I’ll name you Roderick.”

Licht’s smile was charming and beautiful so Hyde couldn’t bring himself to take away the cat. He relented and gently placed his hand over its head. Then he leaned down and whispered to the cat, “You better not be a subclass. If you do anything to hurt my Lichtan, your cute cat act won’t save you.”

“Stop scaring Roderick, Shit Rat!” Licht pushed him away from his new pet and sat on the bed. He hugged the cat and spoke fondly to it. Hyde remember how Licht used to treat him like that when he thought that he was a mere hedgehog. He felt a little jealous and transformed into his animal form. He climbed onto the bed and tried to sit on Licht’s lap.

When his quill pricked Roderick, the cat hissed at him. Licht sighed in annoyance as the two fought for a place on his lap. He lifted Hyde off his lap and placed him on his shoulder. He knew that he wanted attention so he lightly scratched his head. “I told you to behave yourself, Hedgehog. You better not be this clingy when Roderick sleeps with us.”

“I have to share you with that fur ball even at night? Love is so cruel.” Hyde pouted and pressed his face against Licht’s hand. He was careful not to accidentally hurt him. No matter how cute his hedgehog form was, he knew it wasn’t the best animal to cuddle with. He jumped off Licht’s shoulder and returned to his human form. He hugged him and rested his cheek on his head.

“What would you like to play, Roderick? I have to go to an interview in an hour but I’ll play with you until we have to go. While I’m gone, Horatio, will take care of you. He dresses like a giant whale but don’t bite him.” He chuckled after the cat yawned and knead his leg. “I’ll buy you a lot of toys after my interview is over.”

“I thought we were going to see a movie. If you’re going to be too busy playing with that thing to pay attention to me, I guess I’ll clean our room. Even though  _he_ was the one that made the mess.” Hyde looked pointedly at the cat on his lap. The cat hissed at him and Licht ran his hand over its fur to soothe it. He frowned when his finger caught on something.

“A ribbon?” The thin, orange ribbon blended easily into the cat’s bright fur. Licht untied it so he could examine the ribbon better. He read the name stitched onto it. “Tora?”

Licht flinched when the cat scratched him and took back its ribbon. It soon returned to rolling on his lap with its ribbon safely in its mouth. Hyde glared at the cat and took Licht’s hand. The scratch was barely visible but he pressed a tender kiss onto his palm. “You okay, Lichtan?”

“… No. I think Roderick already has a family. This ribbon has a name on it like a collar would. Is your name Tora?” The cat meowed and Licht assumed that it was responding to its name. He petted the cat but he had a frown on his face. “His family is must be looking for him and worried sick.”

“If he wandered into our room, his family is probably staying in this hotel too.” Hyde could see that Licht was conflicted about returning the cat. He placed his hand over Licht’s and gave it a quick squeezed. He didn’t say a word but he didn’t need to. Licht sighed and peered down at the cat on his lap. If his pet went missing, he would want someone to return it.

“I hate it when you’re right, Shit Rat.”

* * *

“You only spent an hour with that cat but you’re pouting this much?” After they gave the cat back to its owner, they returned to their hotel room. Licht played with the cat while Hyde knocked on people’s doors to find its owner. Hyde knew that it would only make him more attached to the cat but he tended to indulge Licht.

“Do you think Kranz will book us a ticket to Japan so we can visit Neko-san? Mahiru’s super nice so he’ll let me adopt him.” Licht sat up and took out his phone. He scowled when Hyde swiped his phone from his hand. Hyde slipped his arms around him and pulled Licht onto his lap. With his arms around him, Hyde kissed the top of his head. “What are you doing, Shit Rat?”

“Well, I thought that this would cheer you up. If you’re missing Roderick, I have the perfect way to cheer you up.”

“Please don’t say you’re going to be a cat to cheer me up. We both know you’re more of a sneaky hedgehog than an angel cat.” Licht said but he shifted on his lap to be more comfortable. He tilted his head up at him and tapped his chest. Hyde took his hand and threaded their fingers together.

“You’re right, as always. Actually, I was thinking that you could be the cat and I’ll dote on you. So, what does my black cat want to play? Maybe I should get you a ball of yawn or a laser pointer for you to play with.” Hyde stroked his hair as if he was petting a cat. Licht rolled his eyes but he enjoyed his hand running through his hair.

“Cats like to cuddle while they watch a movie.” Licht suggested and he nodded. Hyde still believed that he was the cutest pet one could ask but he thought a cat like Licht was a close second.


	6. Hot Air Balloon

“Shit Rat, the last time you blindfolded me for a surprise, you got us lost in a corn maze. You better not have another trick planned.” Licht warned his boyfriend. He felt Hyde’s hand squeeze his fingers lightly and that was enough reassurance he needed. Usually, he had trouble relinquishing control to others but he trusted Hyde. After everything they had been through, he knew he would fight by his side. Licht certainly didn’t need someone to protect him but he appreciated Hyde’s constant support.

On the other hand, Licht wasn’t sure if he enjoyed his overblown gestures. He would always think back on his surprises and smile though. He only hoped Hyde wouldn’t embarrass them with his latest plan. Licht could hear grass crinkle beneath his feet and he realized they had been walking for a while. He wondered if Hyde was taking him to a field for a picnic or to admire a quaint view.

“Watch your step, Lichtan.” Hyde warned him and Licht became more curious about his surprise. He guided his hand onto a rail. The material felt like straw woven together. Licht wanted to ask him if he could take the blindfold off but the ground suddenly shifted beneath his feet. He stumbled backwards slightly but Hyde helped him regain his balance. He wrapped his arms around his waist.

Hyde continued to hold him even after he regained his balance. He gently took off Licht’s blindfold. The first thing Licht saw was Hyde’s grin and it easily took his breath away. Licht looked over his shoulder and he realized they were drifting through the ground the sky in a hot air balloon. His blue eyes widened and filled with awe.

He broke away from Hyde’s arms and ran to the edge of the basket to admire the view. Licht’s smile spread across his face and it softened his expression. He leaned out of the basket slightly so he could see the landscape below them. Ever since he was a child, he wished he could fly and Hyde must’ve thought of him when he booked the balloon ride for them.

The wind played through his dark hair and Hyde couldn’t help feeling a little jealous towards a simple breeze. He was greedy and he wanted to keep Licht to himself. He moved to stand behind Licht. He smoothed his hair back and then tucked the loose strands behind his ear. “I actually looked up how to fly a hot air balloon so I could have you all alone up here. But I found out it takes a while so we’ll have to put up with a guide as a third wheel.”

“If you were the one flying this balloon, we would crash into a tree.” Licht pointed out and Hyde chuckled in response. He leaned back against his chest and stared at the horizon. He whispered, “I bet I can fly this balloon. It’s just flying and angels are naturals at that. We should commandeer this flying ship and take it above the clouds.”

“That would be a great idea if the poor pilot didn’t hear you.” Hyde burst into laughter and hugged him a little tighter. He cradled Licht’s hands and held it in front of them. He whistled softly and a group of colourful birds flew towards them. They landed on the basket but a bright yellow bird settled itself on Licht’s fingertip. Hyde said, “Did you know I can speak bird? I summoned them here just for you.”

“Demons are terrible liars. Your animal form is a hedgehog so you can’t talk to birds. Even if you knew their language, they wouldn’t listen to anything a demon like you says. The reason they’re here is because they sensed my angelic presence.” Licht corrected him. He lifted the yellow bird closer to his face and it nestled against his cheek. “You’re a beautiful angel bird, aren’t you?”

“Don’t try to steal my angel, Feather Duster!” Hyde pouted and swatted at the tiny creature away. His childish behaviour made Licht roll his eyes. But, inwardly he was laughing lightly. The bird flew from his hands and landed on Hyde’s head. It pecked him repeatedly and Hyde could barely defend himself from the bird. He stumbled backwards and he almost lost his balance.

Licht quickly grabbed his scarf to keep him from falling out of the basket. He stood closer to him and reached up to stop the bird. He thought that its bright feathers were gorgeous because they resembled Hyde’s hair. “What did I tell you, Shit Rat? This is an angel bird so don’t try to fight it.”

“That stupid bird started it.” His scream made the birds fly away. “Damn, my head hurts.”

“I can’t believe I ever thought you were stronger than this, Shit Rat. Yet here you are complaining. Come here,” Licht pulled on his scarf again. He made Hyde lean down enough for him to kiss the top of his head. “There, you’re all better and you can stop whining now.”

“I need a few more healing kisses to feel better.” They both knew that plea was a transparent ploy for more affection. Licht was rarely one to openly show his emotions. The balloon ride made him so happy that he tilted Hyde’s face towards him and gave him a tender kiss. He slowly pulled away and leaned against the basket to admire the view before them.


	7. A Pair of Cats (Fluff AU)

Licht walked into the party and he scanned the crowded room. After a moment, he realized that his friend had lied to him and a look of utter betrayal appeared on his face. “You said there was a cat, Mahiru! How could you betray the trust an angel? I canceled my piano practise because you said I could play with a cat at this party. I’m going back.”

“Wait, Licht, don’t leave. You need to take a break or else you’ll overwork yourself.” Mahiru stopped from leaving and placed a hand on his arm. Between his scowl and muttered curses, it was clear that Licht didn’t agree. “You don’t have an upcoming recital so it’s alright if you relax and have fun for a day. Mingle and meet new people.”

“That sounds awful,” Licht shook his head. “I need to practise every day, even if I don’t have a concert scheduled. If I waver on my dedication, I will no longer be an angel. Listen carefully—”

“The cat is upstairs, first door on your right. Kuro keeps his cat upstairs when his family has a party because it gets nervous around strangers.” He was barely able to finish his explanation before Licht bolted up the stairs. From the corner of his eyes, Mahiru noticed Kuro approach him and he waved to him with a smile. “Thanks for helping me set this up, Kuro. I owe you.”

“Hopefully this house is still standing at the end of the night.” Kuro shrugged. He took Mahiru’s jacket and led him into the party.

Licht climbed the stairs and the noise of the party faded behind him. He immediately shoved open the first door he found without bothering to knock. The only thing on his mind was playing with a cat. His schedule had been busy but he would always make time for sweet animals like cats. Unfortunately, that wasn’t what he found behind the door.

Hyde turned around in his seat when his door being thrown open. He immediately recognized Licht. He didn’t know who was more shocked to the see the other. They knew each other since they were kids but they haven’t seen each other much after they graduated from high school. This wasn’t a happy reunion though. Their friendship could be best described as complicated.

“What are you doing here, Shit Rat? I was promised a cat!” Licht had to question if Mahiru knowingly sent him into Hyde’s room.

“It’s great to see you again, Lichtan. If you’re looking for a cat, let me introduce you to Angel.” He pointed to the bed where a white cat was grooming itself. The way his blue eyes lit up could rival stars. Licht hopped onto the bed and petted the cat. It purred loudly and pounced into his arms for a hug. Hyde had to comment, “Angel took a liking to you pretty quickly.”

“He’s a good cat and he must be able to sense that I’m an angel.” Licht scratched its ear. As he watched him play with the cat, Hyde had to think of how rare it was to see Licht’s softer side. He regretted that he was never able to become friends with Licht. While they knew each other for a long time through their shared friend, Hyde’s teasing and half-hearted nature left a bad impression on Licht.

“Since you’re so good with cats, maybe you can get Shakespeare to come out of hiding. He’s under the bed. Shakespeare doesn’t like strangers so he hid under there when you made your grand entrance.” He gestured to the foot of the bed. Licht held onto the edge and hanged over the bed to look underneath. He could hear Hyde chuckle behind him. “Has anyone ever told you that you have a sweet ass?”

“Don’t stare, Shit Rat!” Licht yelled and his grip accidentally slipped. He wasn’t able to catch himself before he fell off the bed. Hyde rushed to the edge of the bed to check if he was hurt and looked down at him. He was certain that Licht’s face was bright red because of his anger. His glare didn’t stop him from leaning down and touching his temple though. “Do you need me to get you an ice pack, Angel Cakes?”

“The only thing I want right now is to kick that fucking grin off your face.” He slapped his hand away. In the corner of his eyes, Licht noticed a bundle of beige fur bound towards him. A cat began to lick his cheek and the gesture made Licht laugh. He rolled onto his stomach and faced the cat so he could pet it. “You must be Shakespeare. Are there any other cats I should meet?”

“No. It took me a week to get them to trust me but they fell in love with you in five minutes. That’s hurtful, Shakespeare.” Hyde said but he couldn’t pretend to be upset when Licht looked so cute with the cats. He reached out to pet Angel. His fingers barely touched its fur before Licht stood and he started to walk towards the door. “Hey, don’t catnap my pets!”

“Do you think I would leave these defenceless cats in the care of a demon?” Licht held the two cats more tightly against his chest. He was surprised when the white cat jumped out of his arms to return to Hyde. He couldn’t think of a reason a cat would prefer a demon over an angel. When it laid over his lap, Hyde gave it a light pet.

Licht sat down next to him and he saw how content the cat look. He would never admit that he was a little jealous of the cat. He had a crush on Hyde when they were teenagers but decided that it was better not to ask him on a date. “You’ve changed. I could never imagine you with pet cats when we were kids.”

“Did you think I was an actual demon in high school?” Hyde didn’t know if he should be offended or if he should laugh at how delusional Licht was. He continued to pet the cat and said, “It doesn’t look like you changed much though. Are you still working hard to be a pianist? You really did play like an angel. I would hear you play whenever I walked past the music room.”

“That makes you sound like a stalker.”

“I couldn’t help it! The music room was right across from the drama club.” Hyde pointed out. He didn’t add that he would go to the club room early so he could listen to him play the piano while he waited for the other members. “You practised every free minute you had. I’m surprised you’re here at Lily’s party. I thought you would be practising.”

“Well, I was planning to practise but Mahiru told me there would be a cat at this party.” At his answer, Hyde burst into laughter.

“You haven’t changed a bit, Angel Cakes.” When he said the nickname, the cat on his lap meowed loudly. “I named this little guy Angel and he must confuse your nickname with his name. Maybe I should give you another nickname.”

“You already have twenty names for me. I don’t see what else you can call me.” Licht pointed out. He took the cat from Hyde and placed it on his lap. “I never thought you were someone who was cruel to animals. But I did think you were the type to quickly lose interest in things like pets. That’s why I called you a demon and I will continue to do so.”

“Is there anything I can do to change your opinion of me?” Hyde asked. When he petted Angel, he leaned closer to him. Licht felt his heartbeat stutter nervously and he couldn’t answer him for a moment. He turned away and he tried to focus on Shakespeare who was resting on his shoulder. Its tail brushed his head, as if it was trying to encourage him.

“You can’t change my mind in one night.” Licht noticed the disappointment that crossed his face. He added, “Maybe you’ll be able to over dinner. I’m free next week.”


	8. Love Notes (Fluff AU)

Licht laid in bed and read the flyer Hyde had given him earlier that week. It was for the play he was acting in. His eyes fell onto the dates printed on the paper and then his gaze drifted to the clock. Midnight flashed on the screen and Licht sighed. Hyde had to stay out late to rehearse for the play. He told him that over breakfast but he found himself waiting for him to come home.

“I can’t believe how irritating that Shit Rat is even when he’s not here.” Licht sighed. He decided to keep his mind and his hands busy so he folded the flyer into a paper plane. He was surprised that he missed Hyde a little. Between Licht’s recital practise during the day and Hyde’s night rehearsal, it was rare that they could spend time together. The best they could do was steal a few moments at breakfast.

They started dating in high school and they moved in together during college. He became so accustomed to Hyde’s presence that he subconsciously looked for him when he knew that he was at the theater. Their room was quiet and Licht muttered to himself. “Get a hold of yourself, Licht. Your life doesn’t revolve around him so why are you acting like it does?”

Licht decided that it was unlikely he would fall asleep soon so he went to grab a glass of water. That was his intention but he found himself walking to his piano in the foyer instead. Playing the piano always helped him work through his emotions. He turned on the light and he sat in front of the keys. He flipped through the song book on the stand.

A piece of paper fluttered down and he raised a brow at it. He would often keep little notes on sticky paper in his book but he didn’t recognize the paper’s design. Licht unfolded it and read the small letter,  _Morning, Lichtan, I know you’re practising hard for your recital next week. I can’t wait to see it. I’m cheering for you even if I’m not there. Love, your handsome hedgehog and the second-best boyfriend in the world, Hyde. You’re the very best boyfriend in the world, by the way._

“You’re such a corny dork.” Licht could easily imagine the way Hyde would say the cheesy lines. He smiled to himself and read the note over again. It was likely that Hyde wrote the note before he left for his rehearsal and intended for him to find it in the morning. He was glad that he found it at that moment though. The note reminded him of all the times Hyde supported his dream.

Now, it was his turn to do the same for him. Hyde was a brilliant actor and his smile shined on stage. He watched how hard he practised his lines and that dedication was one of the reasons he fell in love with him. He remembered a time when Hyde would’ve hesitated to reach for his dream but he grew into someone Licht truly respected.

Licht folded the note and he tucked it back into his song book so he could read it again in the morning.

* * *

Hyde stifled his yawn to hide how tired he was. He wanted nothing more than to go home and fall asleep next to Licht. At least the date for their opening night was approaching soon. He vowed that next time he auditioned for a play, it would only have rehearsals at manageable times. But, as the saying goes, beggars couldn’t be choosers.

After watching Licht work so hard to become a pianist, Hyde decided it was time to approach his own dream seriously. The play would help him enter the industry so he took the role despite the crazy schedule they gave him. He couldn’t wait to see Licht’s reaction to the play. He chuckled softly to himself when he imagined the curt compliment he would likely give him at the end of the show.

The clock was drawing closer to the start of rehearsal so he went to store his bag in his locker. He loved acting but there was one specific thing he looked forward to each night. Hyde took out his script from his bag even though he already memorized his lines. Like every rehearsal, he found a letter carefully placed between the pages of his script.

_Make sure to work hard to achieve your dreams. I miss you but don’t use that as an excuse to be half-hearted. You’re my one and only. -Licht._

It was a short note but it made Hyde’s smile spread across his face. It had become their tradition write letters that the other could read during their practise. Whenever he read his words, he felt renewed and he walked to the stage with the letter in his hands.


	9. Stockings-Smut

“I’m back!” Licht looked up from his music sheets when he heard Hyde walk into their room. He was hiding something behind his back and Licht became more suspicious when he saw Hyde’s grin. His eyes narrowed when Hyde jumped onto the bed next to him and held out a shopping bag to him. “I bought you a present. I was walking back from work when I saw it and thought of you. I think it’ll look great on you!”

“This better not be a prank, Shit Rat.” Licht’s eyes shot warnings at him as he took the shopping bag from him. When he looked inside, he wished that it was a prank. There was a white negligee and a pair of matching stockings inside. He couldn’t stop his blush as he screamed. “I’m not going to wear this! Are you crazy? Who even buys their boyfriend lingerie like this?”

“Wait, please wear it for me, Lichtan!” Hyde rushed to stop Licht from leaving and he hugged Licht’s waist. “It’ll make me really happy to see you in them. I picked it out just for you and it’ll be a shame if I’ll have to return it tomorrow. I was thinking of going to visit Nii-san tomorrow but I won’t be able to if I’m busy returning your present. Don’t you want to see Neko-san?”

Licht could feel his willpower dwindling but it wasn’t because of his offer to visit Kuro. Hyde was looking at him with pleading and earnest eyes and Licht found it difficult to deny him anything. Without a word, Licht walked to the door and locked it. He would die of embarrassment if someone walked in on them and saw him in the lingerie Hyde bought him.

“Don’t you dare say a word of this to anyone.” Licht ordered as he picked up the bag. “Turn around so I can change, Shit Rat.”

“I was hoping I could watch. Don’t be shy, Angel Cakes. I’ve already seen everything and I think you’re beautiful.” Hyde caught the hoodie Licht threw at him and chuckled to himself. He loved to tease Licht and see his rare blush but he was honest when he said that he thought Licht was handsome. His eyes drifted over Licht and admired his lean body. He wanted to mark his perfect white skin but he held himself back.

Licht kept his back to Hyde as he stripped but he could feel his eyes on him. He stepped out of his pants and looked over his shoulder to see Hyde smirking at him. His pride wouldn’t allow him to run from a demon so he met his eyes and pulled off his boxers. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you Shit Rat?”

“Very much.” Hyde laughed softly but Licht could see his eyes become clouded with lust. Quickly, Licht slipped on the negligee but the sheer material and short length didn’t hide much from Hyde. When he bent to pull on the stockings, he felt a hand on his ass. Licht jumped and Hyde wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him from falling. He whimpered slightly when Hyde’s free hand drifted to stroke his thigh, just below the lace trimming of the negligee. He barely noticed when he took the stockings from his hands.

“Can I put these on you?” Hyde’s warm whisper brushed against his neck before he pressed a kiss to his racing pulse. He turned Licht to face him and pulled him towards the bed. Licht didn’t fight him and sat on the edge of the bed. Hyde knelt in front of him and took his leg in his hands as if they were something delicate. “Have I ever told how much I love your legs?”

“You’re supposed to be the Servamp of Greed, not Lust, Perverted Hedgehog.” Licht said but he couldn’t take his eyes off Hyde. He slid the stockings over his leg and tenderly stroked his leg as he did so. His fingers massaged his leg and Licht’s breath quickened at his touch. Hyde pulled him closer when he was finished and placed one of his leg over his shoulder.

“Who wouldn’t fall in love with these?” Hyde kissed his inner thigh and Licht gasped. He couldn’t stop himself from whimpering as Hyde ran his lips over the edge of the stockings. His hands tightened on the bedsheets when Hyde bit his leg. Licht gasped but the pain only lasted a moment before it melted into pleasure. As an apology, Hyde kissed the mark he made and licked the beads of blood.

Hyde left a trail bite marks and hickeys on his leg, wanting to mark his body. He felt Licht shiver beneath his hand and placed a strong hand on his leg to keep him in place. Licht felt his body grow hotter and he tried to pull him closer. Even without any words between them, he knew what he wanted. Hyde rubbed his other leg and slowly inched his hand higher towards his cock with every stroke. It wasn’t enough for Licht and he moaned. “Hyde…”

“Are you going to tell me to stop?” Hyde stood and leaned over him. He ran his fingers teasingly down his neck and loved feeling Licht’s pulse race. His hand travelled lower and stopped at the mark on his leg. He watched Licht’s expression as he stroked him, always barely brushing his hardening member. “It looks like you like this as much as I do. Is my angel not as pure as he says he is?”

“Said the demon that corrupted me.” Licht clicked his tongue. He refused to let Hyde have total control over the situation and him so he began to unbutton his shirt. “You’re wearing too much clothes. That’s what I was going to say.”

“That can be fixed, Angel Cakes.” Hyde pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside. Licht wrapped his arms around Hyde’s neck and pulled him into a hungry kiss. He opened his mouth in a low moan when Hyde licked his lips and opened for him. His eyes closed as their tongues intertwined and let himself be consumed by Hyde’s hot kiss. His hands were stealing all thought from him and there was nothing else Licht could do but moan his name.

He gasped softly when Hyde lifted him into his arms but his lips were quickly caught in another kiss. Licht trusted Hyde not to drop him but he wrapped his legs around his waist to draw him closer and grind his hips against Hyde’s. Licht ran his hands over his back, wanting to feel his bare skin against his. It always surprised him how warm a vampire’s skin could be and he wanted to be surrounded by that warmth.

Hyde gently lowered him onto the bed and knelt between his legs. He wrapped Licht’s legs higher around his waist and leaned down to kiss his neck. Heat rushed through his body wherever Hyde touched him and Licht wanted to feel more of him. He pushed his pants and boxers over his hips and Hyde helped him, throwing his pants aside.

“I know I just bought this for you but would you mind if I ripped this off you? It’s not very fair that I’m naked and you’re not.” Too impatient to wait for an answer, Hyde ripped the negligee with teethes and kissed the skin he exposed. Licht made incoherent whimpers as Hyde licked his nipple and raked his hands over his back. Hyde was careful not to hurt him with his fangs as he gently nibbled on his skin. Encouraged by the lewd sounds Licht made, he twisted his other nipple between his fingers.

Licht moaned his name and grinded against Hyde’s hips, hoping that he would understand him. Hyde nodded and began to stroke his member as he continued to mark his chest. He dug his nails into Hyde’s back to keep him in place when he started to lean away from him. Hyde chuckled and gave him a brief kiss. “Relax, Lichtan, I’m not going to stop. I just want to make you feel good. You’re so beautiful, Licht.”

Hyde caressed his cheek tenderly. He doubted anyone would be able to walk away when they had an angel in their arms. He chose the white negligee to tease Licht and his angel complex but he couldn’t think of another colour that suited him more. Looking into Licht’s hazy and dark eyes, he wondered what he did to deserve someone so perfect but he would take as much as he was willing to give him.

“Hyde…” Licht’s hands tightened on the bedsheet when Hyde kissed down his stomach, leaving small marks as he did so. His touch was attentive and slow but Licht was certain that he was going to go crazy if he didn’t hurry. Hyde was as hard as he was so he didn’t know how he could be so restraint. “M-More, Hyde! Just hurry up!”

“You sure are a greedy one. Don’t you know that good things come to those that wait?” Hyde blew a hot breath over his cock to punctuate his words. Licht gasped and his hips arched off the bed. Impatiently, he tugged on Hyde’s hair and urged him closer to his member. Hyde grinned up at him and licked his lips. “But lucky for you, I’m greedy too.”

Hyde bent down and licked the precum on the tip of Licht’s dick before taking the head into his mouth. Licht’s breath caught and he tightened his hands in Hyde’s hair until his knuckles were almost white. The slight pain urged Hyde to take more of his cock into his mouth and it touched the back of his throat. He had to admit that he liked the small amount of pain Licht gave him and moaned around his cock. Licht thrust his hips into his mouth and Hyde tried to match pace.

“Fuck, Hyde— I’m going to…” Licht voice was hoarse and his words became desperate moans. He could feel Licht twitch in his mouth and teased his cock with his tongue. Licht felt the world shatter around him as he came and Hyde sucked harder. Only after Licht let go of his hair, Hyde pulled away from him and swallowed his seed. He couldn’t swallow it all and some of it spilled down his lips. He was slightly surprised when Licht gently wiped the cum from his lips. “Don’t spill and make a mess of the bed.”

Licht was still recovering from his orgasm but stiffened when Hyde licked his fingers. His tongue felt like a flame burning him as he licked the cum on his fingers. Hyde kissed his palm and grinned down at him. “I can’t decide if I like your legs or your hands better. But if I had to choose, I’d have to say your legs.”

“Hyde!” Licht gasped when he suddenly turned him onto his stomach. He felt Hyde’s hands lift his hips and he buried his face into the pillow to stifle his moans. Hyde kept a strong grip on him so he couldn’t move when he kissed his leg. He was still sensitive from cumming and whimpered when Hyde’s tongue teased his balls. Licht bit his lip and tried to stop himself from making strained mewls but it was a losing battle. How could a demon like Hyde make him lose himself so thoroughly every time they made love?

“Don’t hold back. I like hearing your voice.” Hyde kissed his ass and trailed his tongue down to circle his hole. He felt Licht’s hips twitch beneath his hands as he buried his tongue into his hole and licked his inner walls greedily. Licht moaned his name when he felt Hyde spread his ass further. He could feel himself becoming hard again and pressed himself back, wanting to feel Hyde deeper in his ass.

“More, Hyde!” Licht hated to beg the Servamp for anything but lust clouded his mind. He whined when he felt Hyde pull away from him and he couldn’t feel his hands anymore. He looked over his shoulder to see Hyde coat his fingers with lube.

“I’ll give you what you want but I don’t want to hurt you.” Hyde watched Licht’s expression carefully as he pushed a finger into him slowly. Licht gasped at the sensation and Hyde kissed his shoulder to distract him from the slight pain. It always amazed him how tight Licht was no matter how many times they made love. He pushed his finger in and out, encouraged by Licht’s whimpers and mewls. He tightened around his finger and moaned when Hyde reached a hidden bundle of nerves.

Licht panted as he felt another finger slide into him. Pain and pleasure mixed as he began to scissor him and he rocked back to meet Hyde’s thrusts. “Hyde, more… I-I need you… inside me.”

“I am inside you… my fingers are.” Hyde grinned at Licht’s plea and curled his fingers. His body jerked and Hyde rubbed his hip soothingly. He knew what Licht wanted but he enjoyed teasing him. “You’re going to need to be more specific. What do you want, Lichtan?”

“I want your cock inside me! I want you to fill me with your cum!” Licht begged and whined when he felt Hyde pull his fingers out of him. He felt his fingers be replaced with something much larger and hotter. His body shuddered and trembled as Hyde pushed his cock into him and he clutched the pillow to steady himself. He felt stretched and full but Licht tried to grind back to take more of him.

Hyde swore softly and tried to restrain himself. He didn’t want to hurt Licht but he was dangerously close to losing control and taking everything Licht offered roughly. Licht was warm and tight and being in him was intoxicating. Whenever he moved, it felt as if he was being swallowed and he groaned. Hyde pounded into him roughly and was rewarded by the erotic sounds Licht made. He reached around him and stroked Licht’s cock. He matched his pumps with his thrust and Licht moaned his name loudly.

“H-Hyde!” Licht’s head was spinning from the overstimulation. Hyde’s thrusts were becoming more erratic and faster. He was pounding deep into him and hit his prostrate with every thrust, pushing him towards a second orgasm. Hyde could feel him tense around him and he was close as well so he buried himself inside Licht. He bit his shoulder and came inside him. Gasping for air, Licht shuddered at the warm cum filling him and climaxed in his hand.

He collapsed on Licht, feeling boneless. Hyde took a few shaky breathes before he pulled away and kissed the bite mark he made on his shoulder. Licht whimpered when he felt Hyde pull out of him and his warm cum drip out as well. He was too tired to be angry or embarrassed and closed his eyes when he felt Hyde gently run his fingers through his hair. “Sorry, I was a little rough, Licht.”

“I’ll just pay you back next time.” Licht mumbled as he turned and cuddled into his chest. He could feel Hyde chuckle and pressed a kiss to his temple. He would never admit it but he loved how gentle Hyde was with him afterwards. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off in his arms. “I love you, Hyde.”

“I love you too, Licht.” Hyde whispered and pulled him closer to his chest.


	10. Casual Fun

The sound of soft footsteps woke Licht but he wasn’t startled. He knew that it was most likely Hyde getting ready for work. Licht rolled onto his side and saw him pulling on his shirt. Hyde was facing away from him and Licht watched him without a word. Even in the dark, he could see the thoughtful expression Hyde had and he wondered what was going through his mind.

He finished changing and started to turn towards him. Licht didn’t want to be caught staring so he pulled the blanket over his head and pretended to be asleep. He felt the bed dip and Licht tried his best not to move as Hyde pulled the blanket off him. But he couldn’t stop himself from jumping when Hyde leaned over him and blew into his ear. He instinctively covered his ear and kicked Hyde. “What the hell was that for, Shit Rat?”

“I wanted to see how you’d react.” Hyde answered with a lopsided smile. “From how fast you kicked me, I’m guessing that you’ve been awake this whole time. If I knew you were watching me change, I would’ve put on a show for you. Who would’ve guessed that my lil’ angel’s not as pure as he says he is?”

“You really want to fight me before you leave for work? It’ll be hard for you to do your job with a broken arm.” Licht took a pillow and lightly hit Hyde with it. “That’s for waking me up at two in the morning. I thought I told you to be quieter while getting ready.”

He glanced at the clock and saw that they still had twenty minutes before Hyde needed to leave. Licht sat up and stretched. His body felt a little sore but wonderfully pleasant as well. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged his legs. The sun hadn’t risen yet and it was two in the morning so he decided to stay in bed. “Your shift is over at nine, right?”

“Yeah. I should be able to pick you up from the hotel and then we’ll go see Nii-san and Mahiru.” He told him and they fell into a light conversation. As they talked, Licht fiddled with his hair and tried to fix his bedhead. Hyde reached over to help smooth down his dark hair and straightened it.

“If your boss makes you work over time, call me. I’ll know to go ahead without you. I want to play with Neko-san so I’m not going to wait for you.” Licht enjoyed how Hyde ran his fingers through his hair. The gesture was soothing and he could feel his eyes becoming heavier but he tried to keep himself from falling asleep. Despite how he sometimes acted, he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Hyde.

Eventually, the alarm rang and Licht frowned. Hyde gently squeezed his hand and stood from the bed. “Well, I need to get going. You should go back to sleep and rest a little more so you’ll have a lot of energy to play with Neko-san. Don’t miss me too much.”

“Hurry up and leave before you get yourself fired.” Licht rolled his eyes. His answer was curt but Hyde chuckled in response because he became accustomed to his personality a long time ago. He liked his quirks and thought that they were charming even if they were violent at times. He briefly ruffled his hair when he saw a hint of loneliness in Licht’s eyes. Hyde dodged his kick and escaped out of the room.

Licht listened to his departing footsteps. He heard the door close and sighed. Alone in the hotel room, Licht only had his thoughts to accompany him. He considered going to the recital hall next to the hotel so he could play the piano and distract himself from his own insecurities. It was too early for the concert hall to be open though. So, Licht rolled onto Hyde’s side of the bed and buried his face in his pillow. The bed felt too big and lonely without Hyde.

Due to the sun, Hyde worked at an ungodly hour and he would leave in the middle of the night. Licht didn’t know what was worse: watching Hyde leave or waking up alone. He understood that it was for his part time job so that wasn’t why his heart felt heavy. Every time he woke up alone or watched him walk away, Licht was reminded that Hyde wasn’t really his.

Anyone who saw them from a distance would think that they were in a romantic relationship. They were anything but. Licht didn’t know what they were. One day, a month ago, they both got drunk and slept together. They started having casual sex after that. Neither of them would discuss their feelings the next morning though. It was almost an unspoken agreement between them.

He loved him but Licht didn’t know if Hyde felt the same way. He certainly never said the words to him. Maybe he was nothing more than a fling or a purely physical relationship. While Licht wanted more from Hyde, a real relationship, something held him back and made him hesitate.

 _I loved Ophelia,_  the words echoed in his mind. When he entered Hyde’s subconscious, Licht saw how deeply his feelings for Ophelia ran. He thought that Hyde was still in love with her. It hurt to think that Hyde was thinking of someone else whenever they were together. The sweet nothings he would whisper late at night were meant for her, not him.

Even if his heart belonged to someone else, Licht thought that he could settle for what Hyde gave him so far. But Licht was greedy. He wasn’t the type to sit back when there was something he wanted. Licht knew that he couldn’t force Hyde to love him though. He didn’t know what he should do with his feeling. Being with him hurt. Being apart from him was torture.

He pictured his smile and groaned. “Stupid Hyde, making me fall in love with you.”

* * *

“What’s wrong, Lichtan? Are you pouting because I forced you to stop playing with Neko-san? Don’t be like that. You know that we need to get back to the hotel by five. We have that dinner with a potential sponsor and Kranz will be on my ass if we’re late.” Hyde pointed out as they walked back to the hotel. He was expecting Licht to complain about being forced to attend a formal dinner when he would rather play with Neko-san.

But Licht was silent. He had been quiet for most of the day and Hyde was beginning to worry. Aside from cooing over Kuro’s cat form, Licht hadn’t been himself. Hyde knew that something was bothering him but he didn’t know what it was. He seemed normal in the morning so he wondered if something happened while he was at work.

“Hey, Lichtan, I stopped by this bakery on the way back from work. I bought us some melon bread but I ended up eating both of them.” Hyde said teasingly and poked Licht’s cheek to test his reaction. He didn’t respond other than brushing his hand aside and tilting a glare at him. No kick. No reprimand. Nothing.

That worried him more. Hyde knew how to deal with Licht when he was angry and violent. He actually preferred that to Licht’s silence. It felt like a wall was built between them. He couldn’t stand to see him so melancholy and he didn’t know how to broach the issue. Finally, Hyde took his hand and turned him to face him. He placed his hand on his cheek to keep Licht from turning away from him.

“What’s wrong, Lichtan? If you feel sick, I’ll call Kranz and cancel the dinner.” He placed his hand over his forehead but it didn’t seem like he had a fever.

“I’m not sick.” Licht pushed him away. His voice was strained and he took a few steps back to put a little distance between them. He had been trying to find the right words to express his feelings for most of the day. He didn’t know how Hyde would react to his decision. Now that they were standing in front of the hotel’s entrance, he couldn’t put off the issue any longer.

“I asked Kranz to book you a separate room. It’s right next to our— my room. We don’t have to worry about our distance limitation. I already had Gil move your things into the room. Here’s the keycard.” He took out the card from his pocket and held it out to him. Hyde made no move to take it, shock clearly on his face. Licht tried to thrust it into his hand but he dropped it into the ground. The small plastic card clattered to the ground between them and the sound was deafening amidst the silence.

After a long pause, Hyde spoke. “Why Licht?”

“It’s long past the time we stop… whatever this is.” Licht made a vague gesture with his hands. “I don’t want to have casual sex anymore. The first night we slept together never should’ve happened in the first place. If you do get an itch, find someone else to scratch it. I can’t be that person anymore. I… I just can’t.”

He forced himself to say the words. His throat felt raw and it was as if his body protested every word he said. Licht had rehearsed their conversation countless times in his head but the lines still seemed foreign to him. They weren’t in a relationship but it felt like he was breaking up with him.

Licht didn’t want to end things with him though. Just seeing the confusion and sadness in Hyde’s eyes shook his resolve. But Licht told himself that this was for the best. He couldn’t continue to be with someone who loved another. He respected himself and Hyde too much for that. Licht desperately hoped that distance would dull the longing and ache he felt. A part of him knew he was fool hearted to think that. Licht was simply greedy.

“We should get ready for dinner now, Shit Rat. Kranz said to dress up and meet him at the hotel’s restaurant.” He picked up the keycard and handed it to him again. This time Hyde took it with a solemn expression. Licht didn’t know if he should be grateful that he didn’t argue with him on the issue. His heart sank with disappointment that it was so easy for Hyde. He laughed bitterly to himself,  _Of course breaking up would be easy for him. It was only fun sex to him._

With that thought, Licht turned away from him. He walked into the hotel without waiting for him to follow. Hyde quickly fell into step next to him but Licht kept his gaze anywhere but him. They didn’t exchange a single word or glance as they made their way to their separate hotel rooms. The silence was almost suffocating so Licht was relieved when they reached his room.

“Your new room is to the right of mine.” He told him as he unlocked his own door. He kept his back to him so he didn’t notice Hyde moving closer to him. Licht walked into the hotel room and started to close the door between them. Before he could, Hyde caught the door and Licht was too surprised to stop him from entering the room.

Hyde closed the door behind him but he didn’t take his eyes off Licht. There was a determination in his red eyes. “I want to know why you decided to end things between us, Licht. I thought we were happy. Did I do something? Is there someone else? I need to know why.”

“I already told you why.” Licht stepped backwards when Hyde began to walk towards him. He needed to keep his distance or else he would give into his feelings. His legs hit the couch, stopping him. He fell backwards over the armrest and his back hit the seat cushions. Before he could get up, Hyde leaned over him and placed his hands on the couch above his shoulders.

“Get off me, Shit Rat!” Licht yelled but he didn’t move to kick him or push him away. His dejected expression kept him from moving. The determination in his eyes almost made Licht hope that Hyde did feel something more from him.

“I thought that everything was fine so what changed? Is it me or someone else?” Hyde asked again, his voice small. He touched Licht’s cheek and trailed his finger to the dark hickey on his neck. “I want you, Lichtan. I can’t lose someone again. If it’s me, I’ll change. If it’s someone else…”

His words trailed off because Hyde didn’t know what he would do if Licht had fallen in love with someone else. Jealousy clutched at his heart but he pushed those feelings away. He wanted Licht to be happy yet he remembered the last time he didn’t fight for his own dreams. He lost someone he cared for. Hyde didn’t want to lose Licht.

“Is it someone else? You’re saying that to me when you’re the one that… God, you’re a terrible demon! Why are you even doing this to me? It was just sex to you. We only had a physical relationship. Now that you think there’s someone else, you suddenly want me?” Licht laughed bitterly and hated how weak Hyde made him sometimes.

“Wait, Licht—” He was interrupted by Licht’s sharp words.

“There is someone else and I’m fucking tired of being her substitute for you. Do you know how terrible I feel every night? You might be fine with a casual relationship but I’m not. I want more. I’m greedy. I love you but all you see is her! I can’t stand being with you but not having you to myself.” Licht continued to rant, tears brimming his eyes. He pounded his fists against his shoulders but Hyde could barely react.

 _I love you_ , the words rang in Hyde’s ears. He doubted that Licht realized that he had confessed to him in his anger.

Eventually, Licht’s tirade ended and the room fell into silence. The only sound between them was his laboured breathing. He let his hands dropped and turned his face away from him. He thought the issue was over and that Hyde would leave now. Licht didn’t want to see him go even as he pushed him away. “Get out, Shit Rat. I’m not going to be her replacement anymore.”

“You never were, Licht.” Hyde kissed the corner of his eyes and tasted his tears. He knew he caused them and felt guilty. Hurting Licht was the last thing he wanted to do. He stroked his hair and whispered. “You’re not a fling. You’re not a substitute. You’re my new dream, Licht. I love you so much. I never wanted someone as much as I need you.”

“But I thought…” His breath hitched when Hyde trailed his lips over his neck and kissed a path to his ear. He began to nibble on his ear and Licht couldn’t stop the small moan that escaped him. “You never said you loved me before. I thought you still loved her and— Shit Rat, stop when I’m talking to you! I can’t think when you’re doing that.”

“I never said I loved you before? What were all those times that I told you how wonderful you are? I’m hopelessly in love with you. It should’ve been obvious.” Hyde tilted his chin up and brushed his lips over Licht’s. It was a faint kiss but Licht knew that it was a promise for more. A shiver of anticipation ran through him at the thought. “I don’t know how you could think I was using you as a substitute for Ophelia. You two couldn’t be more different.”

Licht was so focused on his teasing lips and sweet kiss that he didn’t notice that Hyde’s hand had wandered beneath him. He playfully squeezed his ass before he repositioned them so they would be comfortable on the couch. Hyde knelt between his legs and leaned over him. “If you want, I can point out exactly how different you two are. You have toned legs a mile long and they drive me crazy.”

He held his breath as Hyde traced his hand over his leg and moved under shirt. Heat spread wherever Hyde touched him and his hand sent a jolt of electricity through him. Licht let out a shaky moan and arched against him. Damn the demon for knowing his body so well. Hyde pulled his black shirt over his head and threw it aside. Licht reached up to pull him into a kiss but Hyde caught his hands.

“You have the hands of an angel, strong and gentle.” Hyde brought his hands to his lips and kissed them tenderly. He licked his fingers languidly and a blush rose onto Licht’s cheeks. With one hand, Hyde pinned his hands over his head. He nipped at his lower lip possessively before he kissed him. His free hand stroked his jaw as he deepened his kiss. Licht’s head was spinning as their tongues twisted together and it was becoming hard to breathe. Still, Licht wanted more.

Hyde broke the kiss with a low groan. He traced his thumb over Licht’s lips and his red eyes burned with longing. Licht was certain that his eyes mirrored that need as well. “You take me to heaven whenever you kiss me. It wasn’t just mindless sex to me. I love you. I’m going to show you that.”

“You’re going to reassure me that everything wasn’t just sex by having sex with me? Why did I fall in love with a demon as stupid as you?” He moved to hit him but he realized that his hands were tied together. During the kiss, Hyde had used his scarf to bind his hands. He hadn’t notice because he was too distracted by the kiss. Hyde grinned down at him even after Licht’s eyes narrowed. “What are you planning, Shit Rat?”

“Trust me, Angel Cakes, you’ll like this. If you do feel uncomfortable, tell me and I’ll untie you.” Hyde promised. He lightly scraped his fangs over his shoulder but he didn’t bite him. “Keep your hands there. If you touch me, I’m going to lose control and fuck you into this couch. Tonight is all about you, not what I want. Now, what do you want me to do, Licht?”

It was difficult to move when his hands were tied but Licht managed to wrap his arms around Hyde’s neck. He tugged him closer the best he could with his hands bound. He was glad that he hadn’t tie down his legs and he still had some control over the situation. Licht hooked his leg over Hyde and grinded against him. “H-Hyde. I want you to… I want you to make love to me.”

“You’re such a greedy angel, Lichtan. I’ve doing that this whole month but you still want more?” Hyde kissed his forehead. “But I did say I’ll do whatever you want tonight. I love you, Licht.”


	11. To Thank You-NSFW-ish

“I can’t stand those guys. I can’t believe you agreed to come just because they offered melons.” Hyde whined as he wrapped the small cut on his arm. It was a little difficult to bandage his arm with only one hand but he doubted that Licht would help him. He looked over his shoulder to Licht who was contently eating melons. “Be careful not to drip juice on the bed.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, Shit Rat.” Licht grumbled and lightly kicked Hyde. They were sitting on opposites sides of the bed and Hyde had his back turned to him but Licht saw him winced slightly. His kick was soft, almost playful, so it shouldn’t have hurt him. “You’re in no position to lecture me when you started a fight with the C3 for no reason.”

“They tried to take my nametag. That’s grounds enough to fight them.” Hyde touched the two halves of his nametag hanging around his neck. He drilled a hole into one half so he could wear them both because he was worried about losing the pieces. It had been cut in two but at least their contract remained intact.

“Come here, Shit Rat.” Licht ordered when he saw Hyde’s expression become somber. When Hyde didn’t comply quickly enough, Licht crawled across the bed to him. He took the bandages from his hand and began to wrap his arm. “You’re going to get blood on the bed. Can’t you do this yourself?”

“Angel Chan is taking care of me? What did I do to deserve this?” Hyde grinned but Licht didn’t turn his eyes away from the bandages. Licht couldn’t look away from the cut on his arm. He couldn’t look up to face Hyde either. It wasn’t healing as quickly as it used to. Even though Hyde tried to brush it off, Licht could sense how much weaker Hyde was now.

“Stop smiling, Shit Rat. Watching you be so inept is annoying as hell.” Licht hid the worry in his voice. He was tricked into making a contract with a demon and he should hate Hyde. But Licht didn’t. He couldn’t even bring himself to dislike Hyde. “Done. I’m going to get some more melons to eat.”

Licht stood from the bed but Hyde stopped him. He took Licht’s hand and pulled him onto his lap. Before Licht could resist, Hyde wrapped an arm around his waist. “Don’t run away before I can thank you.”

With his free hand, he took Licht’s hand and raised it to his lips. Hyde pressed a gentle kiss to his palm and trailed his lips to Licht’s wrist. He expected Hyde to bite him but he began to lick his fingers instead. Feeling Hyde’s hot breath and tongue caress his hand, Licht couldn’t stop himself from shivering. Hyde felt him tremble and held him closer to his chest.

“You taste like melons.” Hyde couldn’t help but tease a blush onto Licht’s cheeks. He moved Licht’s hand onto his shoulder and hope surged through Hyde when he didn’t push him away. Still a little cautious, Hyde tenderly kissed his neck. “Sweet. Delicious. Perfect. I want you so bad right now, Licht.”

His name was a breathless whisper but it made him shudder slightly. Hyde called him by silly nicknames so often that he never realized that he loved the way Hyde said his name. It was almost like a siren call, tempting him to give into Hyde and his own desires. But, between Hyde’s voice and roaming hands, Licht couldn’t resist for long. “Then reach out and take what you want.”

The kiss Hyde pressed to his neck became a bite. Feeling Hyde’s fangs, Licht flinched slightly and tightened his hands on his shoulders. The small pain he felt was quickly chased away when Hyde kissed and licked the wound he made, almost as if he was apologizing. As Hyde continued to bite and kiss his neck, the pain mixed with pleasure until Licht’s senses were clouded.

“Too much, Greedy Hedgehog.” Licht breath was shaky and shallow. Hyde seemed determined to steal every thought from his mind when he began to push up his shirt. He only pulled away from him long enough to strip Licht of his shirt.

“You told me to take what I want. And right now, I want to see if you taste like melons.” Hyde brushed his thumb over Licht’s lips before he pulled him into a kiss. He ran his tongue over his lips, asking for entrance, and Licht opened for him readily. They fought each other for dominance but they were both starting to lose themselves.

Hyde ran his hand down Licht’s chest and he could feel his heart racing. Licht’s skin was burning under his touch and Hyde wanted to feel every inch of his body. Giving himself into Hyde’s kiss, Licht tilted his head and returned the kiss. When Hyde rubbed his lower back, Licht wrapped his arms around his neck and clung to him. He couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him and Hyde took it as encouragement.

Without breaking their kiss, Hyde pushed the medical supplies off the bed. He laid on his back and shifted their position until Licht was straddling him. When they broke the kiss, they were both gasping for air and could only stare at each other without a word.

“Why did you stop?” Licht groaned when Hyde began to rub his leg. He tried to coax Hyde to continue by grinding onto his hips.

“You want something? Reach out and take it.” Hyde told him with a devious grin. Licht scowled down at him but Hyde continued to smile confidently up at him. The hand on his leg shifted to his hip to play with the waistband of his pants. Hyde heard Licht’s breath catch when he squeezed his ass and he knew he won. “So, what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to punish a demon.” Licht pushed up Hyde’s shirt and his lips followed, kissing the skin he slowly revealed. Hyde’s hand tightened on the bedsheets when Licht tentatively licked him. He finally pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside. As Licht leaned down to kiss him again, Hyde reached up for him.

“Lawless!” The door opened violently and almost broke off it’s hinges. Instinctively, Hyde pulled the covers over Licht to prevent their intruder from seeing him. In the doorway, World End gaped at the scene. He quickly turned away. “Sorry! I heard you were captured by the C3 and I came to save you. But I’ll come back after you’re finished.”

“God, that guy has the worst timing.” Hyde groaned and turned back to Licht who was still under the covers. He slowly pulled the blanket away and leaned down to see him more clearly. “Now that he’s—”

“Don’t even think about it, Shit Rat!” Licht kicked Hyde off the bed violently. He rushed to find his shirt so he could dress himself, blushing the entire time. He never felt so embarrassed and could die. How could he forget himself so thoroughly? Licht touched his lips and remembered their kiss. He knew the reason but he wasn’t ready to admit that he was in love.


	12. New Suit

“I thought Gil said that you were working a double shift.” Licht was surprised to see Hyde when he stepped into the store. He intended to buy a new suit for his upcoming recital. Usually, he would go with Hyde because of their distance limitation but he said he had work. “What are you doing here? I told you I don’t like surprises or lies.”

“Actually, I’m working right now.” Hyde tapped the nametag on his shirt. He knew that Licht was planning to go shopping but he didn’t think he would walk into the store he worked at. He had to admit that he was tempted to flirt and tease Licht but he was working. With that thought, he led him towards the suits in his size. “This is a wonderful coincidence though. Who better to help you pick out a new suit than your boyfriend?”

“A blind racoon.” Licht brushed him aside to look over the suits. He knew exactly what he wanted so he didn’t need someone’s help. As well, he could easily see Hyde using the opportunity to tease him. He loved him but he didn’t want to waste time in a store when he could be practising. “I outgrew my old suit so I’ll just buy the same one in a different size.”

“But that’s so boring, Lichtan! At least try on a few to see if you’ll like something different. Please?” He took down a random jacket and held it against his body. Licht sighed and he hated the affect his red eyes had on him. It was difficult to see him disappointed and he decided to entertain his whims for a while. He took the jacket with a warning.

“Don’t you dare get me a rainbow coloured suit or something from an 80s prom movie. I’ll try on three suits but then I need to go to my rehearsal.” He compromised but Hyde appeared more than happy. While he may enjoy small pranks, Licht trusted him. He stood next to him and watched Hyde take down a few jackets. It was clear that he was carefully considering each.

“This style would be the best fit for a lean body like yours. White is a great colour for an angel too. We can match it with a black dress shirt or something blue like your eyes.” He picked a simple two piece suit. Hyde was confident that Licht would look handsome no matter what he wore. But this was the rare chance to help him pick out his outfit. “Black’s also a good colour on you though. It’s slick and mysterious. You should try them both on! There are changing rooms in the back. I’ll get matching pants for you.”

“Remember, I said I would only try three!” Licht called after him. He was far too familiar with how Hyde would often become too excited and get ahead of himself. If he didn’t stop him, he would likely have him try on every suit in the store. But, as he imagined it, Licht laughed a little. Somehow, Hyde would always find a way to sweep him into the moment with his smile.

He went into a changing room and closed the curtain. He took off his sweatshirt and tried on the black suit. As he finished buttoning the jacket, he heard a soft knock. Licht assumed that it was Hyde and he pulled aside the curtain slightly. Like he thought, he found Hyde smiling at him. “So, does it feel comfortable? If it doesn’t fit perfectly, we can have it fitted.”

“The suit’s alright. I didn’t think you would have good taste considering you walk around wearing a thousand gaudy accessories. You don’t need glasses so why do you wear them?” Licht reached up and slipped off his glasses. He didn’t add that he thought he looked handsome without them. Hyde only chuckled at his remark and took his glasses back.

He slipped into the changing room and shut the curtain. With a whistle and a smile, he said: “I knew that suit would look stunning on you. Try on these pants too.”

“I can’t do that when you’re still here. Do you usually walk into customer’s changing room?”

“Only with you so don’t be jealous, Darling.” Hyde playfully pinched his cheek and Licht scowled at him. Even his glare was adorable to him though. He adjusted his jacket and smoothed it down. “This jacket could be better fitted for you but I can tell them to make some adjustments. For now, let’s see your cute little ass in these pants.”

“One more comment and you won’t make it to the end of your shift.” Licht warned him but there was a blush dusting his cheeks. He knew that he was only teasing him so he did his best to ignore him. They both knew how short his temper was though. “Don’t you have other customers to help?”

“It’s usually slow around this time so I told my co-worker to cover for me while I focus on you.” He told him. Licht nodded and took off his pants. In the mirror, he could see Hyde’s grin. He rolled his eyes at his expression and pulled on the pants Hyde bought him. “Stop looking at me like that, Shit Rat. There’s no way I’m letting you seduce me in a changing room.”

“Oh?” Hyde was only too eager to accept his challenge. He wrapped his arm around his waist and whispered into his ear, “ _Du bist wunderschön_.”

“I know, I’m an angel.” Licht brushed his hands aside so he could take off the suit jacket. He saw how Hyde pouted. He turned in his arms and wrapped the tie around his neck loosely. At first, Hyde thought that Licht was going to choke him with it. Licht used it to pull him close and kissed him softly. He whispered against his lips, “I’ll take both suits.”

“You do look wonderful but don’t you want to try on the white one before you buy it. I’ll help you put it on.” The suggestive gleam in his eyes made Licht smile. Nevertheless, he reminded himself that he couldn’t indulge him too much and lightly pushed Hyde out of the changing room.

“I only have the piano room booked for a few hours so Kranz will kill us if I’m late for practise. Have the suits delivered to our room. If you’re good, I’ll try on the white one for you later tonight. Can a demon like you be good for a day?” Licht doubted Hyde could behave but he would still wear the suit for him.


	13. Flying Kites

“This is more boring than I thought it would be. The movie made kites look enchanting and whimsical.” Hyde said as he watched their kite circle aimlessly in the sky. He glanced down from the kite to Licht standing a few feet from him. At least he was having fun with the toy. His body would slowly sway in time with the kite. He wished he could see his expression since his back was facing him.

While they were watching a movie, Licht spontaneously said he wanted to fly a kite and dragged him to the park. He enjoyed the little detours they would take because of Licht’s whims. He stood from the park bench and walked to Licht. Hyde playfully tugged on the kite’s string the way a child would tease their crush. “Let me have a turn with this stupid thing.”

“You just called my kite boring and stupid. Why would I let you play with it?” Licht pointed out. He looked over his shoulder to Hyde and saw his grin. He could easily predict what he intended to do and stomped on his toes. Hyde groaned in pain and lowered his forehead against his shoulder. He knew that he was exaggerating but Licht patted his head. “Stop whining, Shit Rat.”

“I got you!” He grinned when he saw that Licht was distracted from the kite. He slyly stole the handle from him. Since they were standing so close, he couldn’t run away quickly enough. Licht turned in his arms and tried to grab his wrist. Hyde held the toy above his head and stuck out his tongue him. Even if it was childish, he loved teasing him. It quickly escalated into a playful fight though.

“Give my kite back, Shit Rat!” He jumped to take back the handle but Hyde merely did the same. The smirk he had made him more frustrated. Licht cursed that Hyde was a few centimetres taller than him. He took a few steps back but Licht was far from surrendering. He threw himself at Hyde and he wrapped his legs around his waist. Hyde wasn’t expecting him to jump onto him and he stumbled a little. Thankfully, he was able to keep his footing and he hugged Licht.

Licht reached up and snatched the spool from his hand. A triumphant smile lit his face. “I win, Demon.”

“I’m holding you. It feels like I’m the one who’s winning right now.” Hyde ran his hand down his back and then pinched his ass. The blush that rose onto Licht’s cheeks was adorable. But Licht tried to mask how flustered he was by lightly slapping his shoulder with a sharp order. Instead of putting him down like he asked, Hyde spun them in a circle.

Licht screamed curses at him the entire time. He could feel himself becoming dizzy and he groaned when he finally stopped. Hyde slowly lowered him to the ground and he placed his hand on his cheek. His touch helped Licht regain his bearings. The string was tangled around them now. He held onto Hyde’s shoulders as he stepped out of the kite string.

“Shit, my kite’s stuck in a tree. This is your fault, Stupid Hedgehog.” Licht stood beneath the branches and stretched towards the kite. He could barely brush his fingers against the tail though. Lightly, he tugged on the string to free the kite. He was worried pulling on the string would damage it. “I know, turn into your hedgehog form and I’ll throw you into the tree. Then you can untangle my kite.”

“You can’t toss your cute hedgehog around like that, Lichtan. Anyways, I have a better idea.” He crouched in front of him and patted his shoulders. “You should be able to reach it if you sit on my shoulders. You won’t be that heavy for me either.”

“This is one of the most stupid and reckless ideas you’ve had in a while.” He said but he carefully climbed onto his shoulders. Hyde waited for Licht to nod down at him before he stood. Hyde held onto his legs securely as he did so. “If you try anything, I will choke you with my legs.”

“We both know I would enjoy that.” Hyde laughed while Licht rolled his eyes. “Trust me, Lichtan. You had no trouble climbing me like a tree to get your kite earlier. Or last night when we—”

He cut him off by slamming his heel against his chest. Hyde only chuckled and adjusted his grip on his legs to keep him from falling. He turned his focus back to his kite and untangled it from the branches. It didn’t take him long and he freed the kite from the tree.

When he patted his shoulder, Hyde tilted his head back to look up at him. Licht looked down at the same time and his lips accidentally brushed over his forehead. Hyde knew that it was a happy accident but it still made him smile. He let go of his legs so he could place his hands on his dark hair. “You missed my lips. Since I’m such a great boyfriend, I’ll give you the chance to try again.”

“I was trying to tell you to put me down.” He said but he also kissed him softly.


	14. Stealing the Covers- Fluff

“Damn, you’re cute when you’re asleep.” Hyde whispered to Licht who was lying next to him. He ran his fingers through his hair. As much as Hyde loved their playfights, he thought their quaint moments had its benefits as well. Night was their time to simply enjoy each other’s presence in silence. He never imagined he would find so much in happiness in such a simple moment.

There was only one thing that ruined the moment though. He was cold. Licht had a habit of keeping the blanket to himself. The blanket was wrapped around him and Hyde had to compare him to a burrito. He chuckled to himself and tapped his finger against Licht’s nose. His face scrunched up and he pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. He fell back asleep though.

Hyde waited a few more moments before he took another risk. He kissed his nose and that small gesture woke Licht. With a groan full of irritation, he opened his eyes and he saw Hyde staring at him. He was too tired to fight him and he merely burrowed deeper into the blankets. “I don’t know what time it is but it looks late, Shit Rat. Go to sleep.”

“I can’t.” He heard him click his tongue in response. Licht pushed aside the blanket and moved closer to him. Hyde thought that he was going to kick him off the bed. Instead, he hummed softly and played his fingers over his arm. His smooth voice was as beautiful as his piano. He wanted to enjoy it throughout the night but he had to say, “The reason I’m having trouble sleeping is because I’m freezing here without a blanket. You might be the Eve of Greed but you need to share.”

“I’m sharing my bed with you.” Licht said. “I need this blanket. As an angel, it is important to keep my wings warm. If you’re cold, call room service and ask them to bring us another blanket. Or you could put on some clothes. I can’t believe you woke me up for such a stupid problem, Shit Rat.”

“But it’s not that simple, Lichtan.” He whined and tried to pull the blanket away from him. He couldn’t when Licht gripped the edge of the sheets and rolled into a ball. Hyde tickled him through the blanket and he heard Licht laugh softly. The blanket fell aside enough that he could play his fingers through the white strands in his hair. “I don’t wanna leave this bed when it’s so warm with you.”

“You’re a giant child, aren’t you? Just lay down and closed your eyes.” He grumbled but he did as he said. Hyde felt the bed shift as Licht rolled on top of him. Licht laid on his chest and adjusted the blankets around himself. He didn’t let go of them though. “You should be warm now, Shit Rat. So, don’t complain anymore and let me sleep.”

“This is hardly a solution.” He chuckled. Hyde stroked his hair briefly before he wrapped his arms around Licht. He kept his arms around Licht as he rolled onto his side. He was certain that his shoulder would be numb in the morning yet he couldn’t bring himself to care. Afterall, he had an angel in his arms. Licht didn’t have wings yet it certainly felt like it when he was surrounded by his warmth.


	15. Popcorn Movie-Fluff

“Lichtan, protect me with your angelic light!” Hyde cried when another jump scare appeared on screen. The popcorn they had went flying and scattered on the ground. Licht didn’t know if he should sigh or scowl at Hyde. He settled on a scowl when Hyde began to cling onto him. “Aren’t you scared, Lichtan?”

“Of course not. If those demons try to attack me, I’ll just send them back to hell. You’re a vampire and you’re afraid of these kinds of movies?” Licht clicked his tongue. Hyde was sitting behind him but Licht could feel his arms shaking slightly. Licht had seen so many sides of him, from his boisterous personality to his insecurities, but Hyde was always surprising him.

“Hey, Lichtan, if those guys come for us, I’ll protect you. It doesn’t matter how scared I am, I’m going to protect you.” Hyde whispered. Licht turned his head to see Hyde’s expression but he was already hiding his face in Licht’s neck.

“I don’t need you to save me. I can protect myself.” Licht told him and felt Hyde’s grip falter around him until it tightened around him once again. Hyde refused to let go and he had no intention of doing so ever again. The last time he let someone he loved slip through his arms, he lost them. He didn’t say the words out loud but Licht knew he had those thoughts.

“You don’t need to protect me because I have no intention of dying on you.” Licht told him with conviction. Hyde didn’t respond or lift his head from his shoulder. He felt Licht’s hand thread through his hair and its warmth spread through his body.

Suddenly, Licht tugged at his hair. “Hey, are you watching the movie or trying to sneak a bite? I swear you’re impossible!”

“Wait, I wasn’t trying to do anything!” Hyde cried when Licht kicked him off the couch. He had to dodge the kick Licht aimed at him. “Why are you being so violent after we were having a moment? Is this because you were getting shy? Lichtan!”


End file.
